Real-time location systems (RTLS) monitor asset distribution and usage, providing actionable information to help control costs and improve the quality and efficiency of care. Systems that have been developed to track and analyze activities in clinical settings have included installing Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) or infrared (IR) reader infrastructures into buildings to capture position information. RFID sensors may be placed on the people and/or assets that need to be tracked.
However, this is an expensive and time-consuming solution because it requires pulling power and data cabling to all the required locations. Location accuracy can also vary depending on technology. Typical RFID systems have a tolerance of approximately plus-or-minus ten feet, further limiting their range. RFID and IR-based sensors, though, are highly susceptible to drift due to interference in the environment (e.g., a patient room) and cross talk between locations that are physically separated but have a line of sight between them (e.g., two patient rooms across the hall from each other).
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a system and method for tracking locations and interactions between people and assets in an environment with minimal infrastructure requirements and standardized technologies.